


有人接吻有人死去

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99





	有人接吻有人死去

菲林里希坐在咖啡馆靠窗的位置，正好能看见街角一对拥吻的恋人，自行车倒在他们旁边，同时视野里还有一个笨手笨脚的德国间谍——现在是1952年不是1942年，精英不再是精英，同胞也不再是同胞。

我们都不是偶然出现这里，米兰，菲林里希上下嘴唇一碰舌尖一顶，足以品尝到这个都市的甜蜜，甚至连这里的咖啡都像是另一种完美的调情。啊这群意大利人。说起意大利，他脑子里净是克劳斯的间谍学校，梵蒂冈的秘密通信，还有和美国人暗通款曲。他从来不把一个世纪以前的事情放在心上。文艺复兴？和他有哪门子关系！倒是几十公里外的一位文艺复兴爱好者和他有莫大的关系。菲林里希听说有人正在密谋一场谋杀。米兰只是他的第一站，恰巧是在此地他碰到了他愚蠢的同行。他们曾在措森的国防军办公楼里有过一面之缘，那时他们还都说德语。

菲林里希认为与其去逛博物馆，不如在这里隔着玻璃和一条窄街看情侣拥吻，博物馆只能证明人们活过，而这样的光景却能证明人们活着。看着这对幸运的家伙他也产生了想要和谁接吻的冲动，甩掉自行车，收起勋章，把手枪退膛，字条在枕头下。真像是一场梦，他忘了为什么打仗，也忘了曾吻过的人已经安眠在柏林的瓦砾中。

要是能接吻多好啊，哪怕是和烧焦的皮肉或者未烂透的白骨，一边吻一边把沾满污泥的手指探入脑后的丛林。菲林里希还没来得及说晚安，英国人的轰炸机就已经把千言万语都说尽了，他们沿着闪光的伯尔尼摸进德意志的夜空，仿佛在炫耀似的说：太迟了，怎么能不提前吻别呢？

就在他胡思乱想的间隙差点让那个家伙离开了视线。他站起来结账，走出门跟上去。

走过他们身边时他闻到香草和巧克力的气息，恋人们还在接吻，对窒息毫不畏惧。菲林里希无法控制地叹息：这世界多奇妙，有人在接吻，有人在死去。

“我非得狠狠揍那个小杂种一顿，让他长点记性！”

END

因为看到一张52年的照片(´･ω･`)


End file.
